The Marauders of Hogsmeade
by Marindal Erudessa
Summary: Bella Pruett is ten years old & lives in Hogsmeade, when a new girl named Rose moves in they develop a fast friendship. One day they meet the Weasley twins as they sneak into Hogsmeade for mischief and end up on a roller coaster adventure with them. A/U


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey there! Marindal here!**

**So heres my first story! sorry if its not too good and if the first chapters too short! It'll get better I promise.**

**Bella and Rose are the stars of the story(stories) and are Original characters. Bella was created by me and Rose was created by my very good friend Black Rose.**

**Go to this website for more information about the story and characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mauraders of Hogsmeade<strong>

Chapter 1:  
>Hogsmeade<p>

Bella opened her eyes, and stared at the wall. On it, 7 people riding broomsticks and wearing purple robes flew around tossing balls to each other. The picture actually moved. Bella closed her eyes again, she didn't want to get up. It was too early, she thought.

"Bella!" a voice called from downstairs, "come on sweetie! It's time for breakfast."  
>Bella finally pushed herself out of bed and stretched like a cat. She looked around her small bedroom, with moving pictures hanging on the white walls. Walking over to the dresser she looks at her reflection as she takes a brush and starts brushing her jet black, straight hair. Bella's most striking feature is her bright green eyes that almost seem to glow in the dark. Other than that she is only average looking.<p>

"Coming Mom!" she says, pulling on muggle clothes, a t-shirt and jeans. Running into the hall she bounds down the stairs straight into the kitchen.

Kelly Pruett, Bella's mom, is a pretty muggle-born witch. She stands in the kitchen getting eggs and toast for their breakfast. She has to go to work soon, she works in Scrivenshafts Quill Shop here in Hogsmeade.

David Pruett, Bella's dad, went missing when she was just three years old. No one knows what happend to him and he is thought to be dead.

"Morning mom" Bella smiles, going to hug her Mom. "Hey Bells" Says her mom, hugging her back.  
>They go and sit at the table and start eating quietly. Khaz, the house cat jumped onto Bella's lap and she pet him absentmindedly while looking out the window. The veiw was partly of the village, the shops, the small primary school house, but beyond that you could see Hogwarts Castle. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the school that Bella was going to be attending next year. It sure was going to be amazing.<p>

Once last year when the train came in full of students bound for Hogwarts, Bella snuck into one of the carriages that took them from the gates of the school grounds to the front door.  
>She had felt excited thinking she'd finally be able to see inside that beautiful castle. But then professor McGonnagal had caught her and sent her back to Hogsmeade with a 7th year escort.<p>

Bella smirked remembering that little adventure. "What are you smirking about?" asked her mom playfully.  
>"Oh nothing." Said Bella.<br>"Well you'd better finish your food, school is starting soon."

Bella sighed. She didn't like primary school. Why did she have to sit there for hours pouring over math books and English books. What use was math going to be if she could just wave a wand to get what she needed when she was older.

After breakfast she grabbed her backpack full of books, waved to her mom, pet a purring Khaz on the head and walked out the door.

Walking past Honeydukes, and the hairdressing salon, and The Three Broomsticks, she made her way to the school house.  
>There weren't a lot of kids in Hogsmeade. Only about fifteen in total. So the school was quite small.<p>

Bella had moved to Hogsmeade village with her mother when she was four years old. Kelly Pruett had thought it a very charming and interesting place to live, plus the fact that Hogwarts was simply across a bridge from the village, made it the perfect place to start anew.

Bella was standing at the door of the school now. Some of the kids were playing outside but she went in.

* * *

><p>After 6 hours of math, grammar, science, and history, (taught by a muggle-born witch teacher) Bella started walking home.<p>

Her mom wouldn't be home until six, so she had 3 hours in the house alone. She wandered past her house, seeing some new people a few houses down from hers. They were bringing in boxes and trunks of things. She stared up at the house. It was one of the bigger, nicer houses in Hogsmeade.

A girl walked out of the house, went to pick up one of the boxes and turned to go back in. She hadn't seen Bella. As she was almost to the door she tripped, her box fell open and some of the items from inside fell on the floor. Bella ran forward to help her up,  
>"Are you alright?"<br>The girl looked up. She was extremely pretty, with long silky blonde hair, and blue eyes that seemed to have an inner light.  
>"Oh I'm fine, thanks." She smiled. She started piling her things back into the box and Bella helped. "You're just moving in aren't you?" asked Bella. "Yes.." said the girl, "I'm Rose by the way... Rose Ogarth."<br>"Bella Pruett" Bella held out her hand and Rose shook it. "How old are you? If you don't mind me askin'"  
>"I'm ten" answered Rose.<br>"Me too!" smiled Bella.

Rose smiled back and then looked back at the house. "I guess I should finish bringing in these boxes" she said.  
>"I can help you if you'd like . I'm not needed anywhere else right now" said Bella.<br>"Sure."  
>Bella went over to the boxes by the side of the door, grabbed a random one and walked past the door following Rose.<p>

The inside of the house was very nice. It was roomy and already nicely decorated. Bella followed Rose up a staircase and into her bedroom. "This is a real nice house!" said Bella. "Thanks" said Rose "I've always wanted to live in Hogsmeade! Is it nice here?"  
>"Yeah it's pretty good. I like living here." answered Bella.<p>

She put the box down in a corner of the pastel blue room, and asked Rose: "Are you going to go to the primary school here?"  
>Rose answered "Yep I am."<br>"Cool I go there." said Bella.

She stayed at Rose's house helping her bring in boxes, meeting her parents, and exploring the house until six o'clock when Bella had to go home.  
>"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Bella called as she walked home. "See you!" said Rose.<br>Bella liked Rose. She was nice, sweet, smart, and interesting. Bella was sure they were going to become good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>  
><strong>Hope you liked the first chapter ;D<strong>

**Credit to Black Rose AKA LunarLifeCam101 from youtube for completely creating the character Rose.**

**Credit to J.K. Rowling for creating Harry Potter!**


End file.
